Un verre de trop
by choup37
Summary: Entre le 203 et le 301. Lorsqu'une patrouille revient au commissariat avec un prisonnier non prévu, Lestrade voit ses pires craintes confirmées...


**Disclaimer:** La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont entièrement aux scénaristes!

* * *

**Un verre de trop**

Il régnait un brouhaha monstre ce soir-là au commissariat. Une foule d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme se pressait dans les couloirs, emmenant des fêtards ayant un peu trop poussé sur la bouteille en cellule de dégrisement, ou accueillant des civils en quête d'aide. Sous le regard blasé de Lestrade, Donovan plaqua un forcené sur un bureau, avant de se baisser vivement pour éviter un projectile qu'il identifia comme un stylo plume lorsque l'encre explosa sur le mur par dessus lui, manquant tacher son visage qu'il protégea de sa main. Des cris retentissaient d'un peu partout, donnant l'impression au policier de se trouver en pleine bagarre dans le centre-ville. Rien d'anormal à Londres donc un samedi soir, songea-t-il cyniquement. D'un geste souple, il se glissa derrière un bureau, en quête d'un dossier qu'il lui fallait rendre sous peu.

_"Soirée calme!_, lui cria la jeune femme en redressant durement le prisonnier.

_"J'ai vu pire!"_, lui répondit sur le même ton son chef.

Si celui-ci avait su comment la prochaine heure allait tourner, il se serait sans aucun doute abstenu de balancer pareil commentaire. Alors qu'il se redressait, le dossier en main, son attention fut attirée par l'entrée d'un groupe de policiers dans le commissariat. Les cheveux complètement décoiffés, les vestes entrouvertes, ils arboraient chacun plusieurs bleus et contusions au visage et aux mains. Greg haussa un sourcil, amusé: quelque soit la personne contre qui ils s'étaient battus, le ou les types ne s'étaient pas retenus. Il se pencha légèrement, cherchant à apercevoir le visage de l'individu au milieu des quatre hommes, mais ne vit qu'un bout de veste de cuir. Une veste de cuir qui lui sembla familière.. L'homme secoua la tête: c'était ridicule, il y en avait tant... Il devait rêver. Il n'y aurait plus prêté attention si un des policiers n'avait pas crié en le voyant:

_"Inspecteur Lestrade! Sir!"_

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris.

"_Oui_?

_"Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez._

_"Quoi?"_

Pourquoi diable serait-il concerné par un ivrogne? Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers le groupe. Son subordonné s'approcha de lui, murmurant de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre:

_"On l'a récupéré à la sortie d'un bar, complètement bourré. On a eu du mal à le maitriser, par bonheur Tom l'a reconnu._

_"Reconnu?"_

Lestrade sentit l'appréhension le gagner. Qui était l'inconnu pour que les bobbys aient voulu éviter qu'il soit vu par leurs collègues? Les hommes s'écartèrent légèrement pour mieux le laisser constater par lui-même. Le coeur de l'officier manqua un battement à la vue du prisonnier, la nausée le saisissant alors que le souffle coupé, il fixait celui-ci. Il lui fallut déployer tout son art de l'observation pour le reconnaitre malgré son apparence digne d'un clochard: une barbe de plusieurs semaines ornait le bas de son visage, et grimpait à présent à l'attaque de ses joues, dont la couleur rouge sang ne laissa au policier aucun doute sur l'origine de cette dernière. Les cheveux naguère coupés très courts partaient dorénavant dans tous les sens, s'enchevêtrant les uns dans les autres, et il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas été lavés – était-ce de la boue qu'il apercevait à l'arrière de son crane ? La veste de cuir qu'il avait tantot distinguée semblait recouverte de pousière, tout comme le reste de sa tenue. Mais plus que tout, ce fut le regard de l'homme qui le bouleversa: ses yeux bleus anciennement vivaces étaient flous, comme le sont ceux d'un ivrogne. Aucune vie, aucune joie ne s'y lisait. Seul un vide complet y régnait; on aurait dit que tout sentiment avait déserté ses pupilles, comme si plus rien ne comptait autour de lui. Greg sentit son coeur se serrer devant le spectacle que lui offrait le médecin.

_"John...,_ souffla-t-il. _Oh purée John..."_

Il lui fallait tout son sang-froid pour ne pas laisser apparaitre en public sa souffrance devant l'état de son ami. Ce dernier se contenta de lever vers lui un regard absent qui lui tordit les boyaux. Sans un mot, il tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule, faisant signe à ses subordonnés de les laisser. L'ancien colocataire de Sherlock réagit à peine au toucher, suivant comme un robot l'officier dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui désigna ce dernier, et resta là à attendre. Lestrade demeura figé quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, avant d'aller se poser sur la table juste devant lui, y balançant le dossier sans plus y prêter attention.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu nous fous John?"_

Celui-ci sursauta devant le ton employé. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, un coup de poing, des insultes, mais la voix de son interlocuteur était juste... triste. Profondément peinée. Le chagrin de Greg luisait dans toute sa voix. Et cela le toucha davantage qu'une quelconque remontrance, lui lançant une pique qui le fit réagir dans son océan de brouillard causé par l'alcool. Il baissa la tête, fuyant son regard, comme un enfant pris en faute.

_"C'est quoi la prochaine étape? La drogue ? Ou tu te jettes dans la Tamise? Ah non, bien sûr, tu es trop digne pour cela, tu préfèreras te tirer une balle."_

Il l'aurait frappé qu'il aurait obtenu le même effet. L'ancien militaire frissonna devant ces sombres perspectives, avant de murmurer, la voix engourdie par la boisson:

_"Arrête._

_"Quoi? Je te blesse peut-être? Tu penses que tu ne **me** fais rien, que tu ne **nous** fais rien en te bourrant ainsi la gueule!?"_

John n'osa pas répondre, la colère de l'inspecteur se faisant violemment sentir à présent.

_"Tu penses être digne de lui en te comportant ainsi? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, le rejoindre?"_

L'attaque manqua provoquer un électrochoc dans le corps de l'intéressé. Son coeur se serra brusquement, alors qu'il serrait les dents, tentant de contenir les flux d'émotions que l'évocation du brun avait fait remonter en lui.

_"Tais-toi_, murmura-t-il d'un souffle de voix à peine audible.

_"Pour que tu te renfermes une fois de plus? Certainement pas! _

_"TAIS-TOI!", _hurla-t-il alors en se levant soudainement pour se jeter sur lui.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent immédiatement, anesthésiées par l'alcool, et il serait écroulé sur le sol si Lestrade ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ce dernier l'aida à s'accroupir, et fermant les yeux, renforça sa prise autour de lui, le serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, tentant de lui communiquer par ce geste sa présence, et sa promesse que lui ne le quitterait pas. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le corps de Watson trembler de petites secousses, de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure que la douleur contenue depuis trop longtemps de celui-ci remontait. Bientôt, Greg perçut quelque chose de mouillé venir tremper sa veste. Il eut un faible sourire, avant de déplacer sa main jusqu'à l'arrière du crane de John, qui laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux de son épaule, ses larmes coulant silencieusement sur l'épais tissu.

_"Il t'en aura fallu du temps"_, chuchota-t-il, autant pour ce dernier que pour lui-même.

La main de son ami s'agrippa désespéremment à son uniforme.

_"Je ne peux pas Greg... Je ne peux pas.. Je n'y arrive pas..._

_"Je sais"_, souffla Lestrade en le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Enfin, John se laissait aller, et confiait sa peine à quelqu'un.. Il avait tant prié pour cela ces derniers mois, le voyant s'enfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même et se couper du monde malgré leurs tentatives vaines pour garder le contact. Après l'enterrement, le médecin avait fui le commissariat, le lieu et ses habitants lui rappelant trop son ami décédé. Greg n'avait quasiment plus eu de nouvelles depuis, jusqu'à ce soir. Il s'en mordait les doigts à présent, se reprochant de ne pas être venu en chercher par la force.

_"Comment fais-tu?"_, murmura son ancien camarade d'enquêtes.

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi. Il inspira profondément, contenant sa propre douleur, avant de répondre:

_"Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mort ou pas mort, enterrement ou pas, il m'a fallu reprendre le boulot la semaine suivante. Il semble que nous autres flics n'ayons pas le droit au deuil, _ironisa-t-il tristement. _Tu imagines surement bien le calvaire que cela a été, et est toujours, d'aller sur ces scènes de crime en sachant que je ne pourrai pas l'appeler en cas de besoin... De me rappeler toutes les fois où je l'ai fait dans le passé, toutes les fois où il s'est moqué de moi, ou de la coupe de cheveux d'Anderson, de sa liaison avec Donovan..."_

L'autre homme eut un faible sourire. Lestrade secoua la tête, avant d'ajouter:

_"Sherlock est partout autour de moi tous les jours. Et je fais tout ce que je peux pour être à sa hauteur. Même si c'est juste au niveau de sa cheville. Cela rend son .. absence _-sa voix s'étrangla sur le mot –_ moins insupportable._

_"Il me manque, _avouason meilleur ami._ Il me manque tellement... J'avais fini par m'habituer à ses piques, ses cranes sur les tables et les bouts de doigts dans le frigo. Il avait beau être totalement intenable, c'était mon ami..."_

L'aveu fut suivi d'un long silence. Pendant toute leur discussion, Watson n'avait pas osé relever la tête, se concentrant sur la veste bleue marine de l'officier. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard, encore moins sur de pareils sujets, alors son oreille du soir savait sa chance.

_"Je ne te demande pas de ne pas souffrir. C'est impossible. Mais bat-toi. Bat-toi John. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui. Qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain."_

Il n'osa pas ajouter "pour moi aussi", mais il sembla que le naturel empathique du docteur se soit réveillé, car celui-ci, en relevant la tête pour le fixer, surpris, eut un léger sourire. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que l'inspecteur voyait ces lèvres s'étirer pour faire ce geste, et c'était surement une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vues depuis longtemps.

_"J'aurai besoin de ton aide..._, marmonna le frère d'Harry en se triturant les mains._ Je n'y parviendrai pas seul. Je ... je suis trop..."_

Il s'interrompit, la honte l'envahissant.

_"Tu as survécu à l'Afghanistan. Tu vaincras l'alcool."_

L'assurance dans le ton de sa voix étonna l'ex-capitaine. Greg dut le voir car il ajouta:

_"Tu as bien plus de force que tu ne le penses. J'ai confiance en toi."_

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux bleus remplis de chagrin du quarentainaire. C'était un mélange de surprise, de joie et d'espoir.

_"Vraiment?"_

On aurait juré un enfant devant son père. Toute sa confiance en lui-même avait disparu depuis ce jour maudit, Greg le savait. En la lui affirmant, il venait de recoudre légèrement une blessure dont il ignorait la profondeur et qu'aucun médecin ne pouvait diagnostiquer. Il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour réussir à l'aider à se reconstruire, mais il serait là. Peu importaient les difficultés à surmonter, il les affronterait avec joie si cela lui permettait de redonner à John l'envie de vivre.

_"Oui,_ fit-il fermement. _N'en doute jamais. Et maintenant, avant que je me mette à jouer du violon, va te rincer la bouche dans les toilettes, tu pues le whisky c'est dégueulasse!"_

Il y eut un silence ahuri, suivi d'un rire. Les pupilles du buveur s'étaient éclairées, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'officier.

_"Bien monsieur,_ fit l'ex-militaire en se redressant pour imiter le garde-à-vous, faisant sourire son ami.

_"Tu dors chez moi ce soir?_

_"Oh je... je veux pas te gêner_, balbutia son camarade, s'attirant un regard vénimeux qui lui rappela terriblement celui de Sherlock en colère. _D'accord,"_ souffla-t-il, intérieurement soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul dans son appartement face à ses démons.

Lestrade le savait, bien sûr, c'était même pour cela qu'il le lui avait proposé, en plus de vouloir garder un oeil sur lui. Alors qu'il le regardait sortir de son bureau pour aller se rafraichir, il se jura mentalement de ne plus jamais le lacher. Il l'avait fait une fois et avait manqué le perdre. Cela n'arriverait plus. Dorénavant, où qu'il aille, John Watson aurait un ange gardien pour veiller sur lui.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Bonjour! Mon dieu mais je suis définitivement une dépressive.. Je vais finir par prendre ma carte au club des sadiques sherlockiens xD. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par le mini-épisode de Noël et la discussion entre Lestrade et John, où celui-ci dit qu'il va mieux. Connaissant sa sœur, et devinant la dépression dans laquelle il est tombé après le 203, j'ai vite eu l'idée d'un Watson alcoolique.. Et comme j'adore Greg, et que j'adore aussi son amitié avec le docteur, hé bien il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur tout cela xD. **_

_**Alors, vos avis? *aie pas taper***_


End file.
